


Мир без сверхъестественного

by Pengi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Reality, Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Таймлайн до 7 сезона. Намек на динокас.<br/>Понятия не имею откуда это взялось, просто в один день нашла этот фик в черновиках. Выкладываю как есть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мир без сверхъестественного

Я загадал мир без сверхъестественного.

Кто бы мог подумать, что захлебнувшись кровью на руках брата, после очередной попытки предотвратить Апокалипсис, я попаду прямиком в распростертые объятия засранца, из-за которого все это случилось. Того самого засранца, которого люди зовут Богом, а ангелы Отцом.

"Одно желание" сказал он, как в сказке про волшебников или джинов. Серьезно? Одно гребаное желание за всё пережитое нами? За все что натворили его первенцы, пока их нерадивый папаша прохлаждался у неизвестно какого черта на куличиках? За тысячи погибших в этом бардаке и наши, приравнянные к выгребной яме, жизни? В тот момент мне очень хотелось стать атеистом, чтобы не допускать даже мысли о существовании такого Бога. Но довольно сложно не верить в существование Великого прабатеньки, когда он стоит прямо перед тобой улыбаясь так свято-наивно, что сводит зубы и кулаки сжимаются сами собой.

Одно желание. Думаю большинство людей на моем месте растерялись бы. Ну конечно, сам Бог предоставляет им шанс загадать что угодно, наиболее желанное сердцу. Что угодно. Я мог бы загадать мир без креветок или, например, чтобы демоны стали пушистыми кроликами, но нет, я точно знал чего хочу.

За те недолгие минуты размышлений о жизни наедине с самим собой я понял, о чем мечтаю больше всего.

\- Хочу мир без сверхъестественного, - отчеканил я без заминки.

***

Мир без сверхъестественного. Это была моя мечта. Никаких демонов, оборотней, призраков, ведьм и ругару. Миллионы невинных были бы спасены. Наша жизнь была бы совсем другой. Я мог бы быть счастлив. Так я думал.

В реальности все оказалось почти так же. Очень близко, но не то. Этому миру не хватало одной не значимой для других, но очень важной для меня вещи. Одной жизни. Его жизни.

Как же горько-глупо было осознавать, что загадав мир без демонов я не подумал о том что в нем не будет и ангелов тоже. В моих мечтах пернатые засранцы сидели бы на облаках, пока один весьма конкретный ангел обитал бы на земле, со мной. Я бы вызвал его с небес и заставил полюбить себя, чего бы мне это ни стоило. В мире без Апокалипсиса не было бы и ошибок, совершенных нами. А это значит что мы могли бы построить все заново, с чистого листа.

Ну или как вариант я мог бы вообще ничего не помнить о том что было. И просто жить, не изнывая от тоски по недоступному.

Но мне стоило бы догадаться что ни в одном мире нет места моему счастью.

***

Иногда по ночам мне снятся крылья. Тонкая вуаль, покрывающая все от горизонта до горизонта. А за ней - силуэт. Знакомый до боли бежевый плащ и слегка ссутулившаяся спина.

Я загадал чтобы его не было. Чтобы он никогда не появлялся на свет. В том мире в котором я живу имя "Кастиэль" не известно никому, кроме меня. Порой мне кажется что все это - сон. Что на самом деле мне просто приснилась вся эта чертовщина и что пронизывающе-ищущие синие глаза не более чем плод моего воображения. Но стоит мне дотронутся до плеча как я чувствую оставшийся на нем, не видимый ни для кого другого, шрам. Единственное напоминание о том что это было. Вечное клеймо. Издевка. Стоило догадаться что Бог обладающий весьма паршивым чувством юмора воздержится от этой мелкой пакости.

Я помню того, кого никогда не было. Я люблю того, кто никогда не ходил ни по небесам, ни по земле.

Во сне я цепляюсь за эти крылья, пытаясь удержать его, но как бы отчаянно я ни старался - Кастиэля нет.

***

Я загадал мир без сверхъестественного. В этом мире все мои близкие живы и счастливы. Ради этого можно и потерпеть десяток-другой лет с памятью о теплых и сухих губах, которые никогда тебя не целовали.

Но порой мне безумно хочется вернутся обратно. В тот мрачный жестокий мир, полный боли и отчаяния. В тот мир, где он есть. В мир где сверхъестественное - неотъемлемая часть моей жизни.


End file.
